This invention relates to polymers, and in particular to p-benzobisoxazole, p-benzobisthiazole and p-benzobisimidazole polymers which contain 2,6-naphthalic segments.
Considerable research efforts in recent years have been directed toward the synthesis of extended chain or rod-like polymers. The unique ordering properties of these polymers into liquid crystalline solutions has led to the preparation of extremely high modulus/high strength fibers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel p-benzobisoxazole, p-benzobisthiazole and p-benzobisimidazole polymers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel monomers useful in preparing the above polymers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following disclosure.